Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an access panel or safety panel of the type employed in industrial machines to shield moving parts from workers while the machine is in operation. The panels are removably mounted on the machine so that, upon removal, access is provided to the adjacent portions of the machine.
Typically, the access panels are of rectangular configuration and consist of a panel of expanded sheet metal whose peripheral edges are seated in framing strips having a U-shaped, transverse cross section defining a relatively deep recess of a width substantially equal to the thickness of the expanded metal panel. The frame members extend the entire length of each edge of the panel and are formed at their ends with a 45 degree bevel. The beveled end edges of adjacent strips are then welded to each other.
Typically, the panel, when installed in the machine, simply rests upon mounting brackets.
The present invention is directed to an access panel which can be readily assembled without requiring the framing strips to be accurately beveled for welding to each other and which eliminates the direct metal-to-metal contact between the framing strips and machine mounting bracket, thereby minimizing vibration noise when the panel is in place.